Anchoring You
by Itty-Bitty0Sabertooth-Kitty
Summary: (AU somewhat) In which Stile's makes a group of new friends and Derek is suspicious of them. (Sterek)


**Anchoring You**

**Summary:** (_AU somewhat) In which Stile's makes a group of new friends and Derek is suspicious of them. (Sterek)_

**- Chapter 1: A New Settlement -**

In the crisp November night air a four man pack passes the barrier that marks Derek Hale's territory. They stick close together as they frantically run through the thick forest in pitch blackness. Out of the four one is human and is lagging behind, holding a bundle in his arms carefully. But he is not giving into his fatigue or his aching legs. But it is when he trips and falls hard into the layers of wet brown leaf coverage on the forest floor that he can no longer get up. He struggles and scoops up the bundle in his arms again, attempting to stagger to his feet, but it is pointless. The other three Werewolves skid to a stop and two rush to his aid. The third pack member watches the forest around them, eyes wide and breath coming out in puffs. One member grabs the human's arm and hoists him to his feet. Yet, the male cannot stand any longer and the second Werewolf scoops him up in his arms, bridle style and the three Werewolves are rushing again. They do not speak, they just keep running, panic and fear clear in there golden eyes. The human male though, seems calm enough, his head tucked into the bundle that is pressed into his chest, arms locking it into place.

Derek scoped out his territory. He had picked up on a small pack of Werewolves in his territory and was now making his rounds. He could tell that this pack had an Alpha and a human but that was not to uncommon, considering his off and on pack member, Scott had a friend who was human. So it was normal to Derek. Though he was not just checking on where they had gone but if any other's had come through too. Yet, as so far there seems to be no other presence except for that small pack. But Derek knew better than to think that this pack was small… considering he also had a somewhat small pack himself. He really needed to get more members soon.

Breathing heavily through his nose Derek paused. The scent of the pack was there… again. They had stayed together, Derek could tell. So if he found one he could find them all. The one question was… did they have an alpha, or were they just a group of beta's? He did not get to think much onto this when a rustling came from his left. He took a breath before speaking.

"**What is it this time Scott?"** he did not need to even look over his shoulder to see who it was.

"**I was going to ask if our training session could be moved to the following day… instead of tonight…"** Scott seemed distracted, Derek snorted.

"**What reason have you brought me this time, to change our schedule?"** Derek could tell by just hearing Scott's voice that he was picking up on the strange scent.

"**Well… it's…"** Scott sniffed the air, **"It's here too…" **he muttered under his breath, lifting his nose up to take more of the scent in. Derek turned finally to Scott and scared hard at him.

"**What?"** Scott blinked and looked at Derek.

"**The scent… it was near the school."** Derek came right up to Scott and stared at him with cold icy eyes. Scott only backed up one step. **"So… is this… another pack that we should be worried about?"** Scott asked hesitantly. Derek grunted.

"**Not sure yet."** He looked from where they had been running and sniffed before coming to the spot where the human had fell. **"They have a human with them… seems like they were fleeing something."** Scott did not eve think things through before he blurted out what came to his head first.

"**Hunters?"** Derek turned to stare at him down. Scott backed up more thinking he had said something stupid. **"I mean… why else would a pack… be running?"** Scott continued which seemed to upset Derek even more, especially when his brows knitted together. So Scott stopped talking but it was not the fact that Scott had continued that pissed Derek off… it was the fact that Scott may be one hundred percent correct. Meaning for them, if the wolves were not threat, then the new hunters, if there were any, were. That was what got Derek uneasy. He had finally gotten in sync with his new pack, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson (somewhat), Peter (regrettably) and on and off Scott. His pack was not too far off to the pack that had fled into his territory. He would have to have a meeting with his pack to make sure that they were ready to take on a new threat so soon after what had happened.

Walking with Scott beside him, they kept track of how many times they came into contact with the smell. Derek could tell it was a small pack but he could not tell what were female and what were male. They did not speak only a few times off and on about may be happening.

"**Do you think… they'll be more packs fleeing into _?"** Derek thought about this and sighed.

"**There better not be."** he said gruffly as he found another spot where the pack had passed**. "We don't need rogue packs in this area."** Scott nodded in agreement. He remembered when Peter had bitten him and basically went rogue on the people who harmed his own family. Even though there was a _'good'_ reason to do it. That did not mean people had to die. He really did not want to see people go through what he went through, considering he did not want the so called _'gift'_.

Derek came to stop making Scott nearly smack into him. He stepped back, startled.

"**What?"** Scott peaked around Derek and realized that they were right outside his house. Scott looked up at Derek with confusion. The pack had passed right by his house. Could it be that these werewolves really did not know who they were crossing? Did they think that there were no other werewolves around and that they could just move in? But that was wiped clean when Scott remembered the clear smell of pure fear. "Derek?" Derek seemed to be thinking then he turned and began to walk towards the house to where his car sat safely.

"**Come on."** He stated. **"You have school."** Scott blinked shocked.

"**Wait… "** he began to walk after Derek, **"You'll take me?" **Derek did not speak he just opened the driver's side and got in. **"But… Stiles… he's waiting-" **Scott stopped at the window of the driver's side and peered down at Derek. Derek had pulled on his shades and stared long and hard at him.

"**Text him."** And that was all that Scott got from Derek, there was no saying _'No'_ to Derek when he was like this.

-_** School**_-

When Scott got to school he first saw Allison who was speaking to Stiles. When Derek's car came into view, Allison slipped away into the school while Stiles rocked on the balls of his feet, seeing Scott and Derek he gave a strained smile and waved awkwardly as Scott got out of the car.

"**Thanks."** Scott said to Derek, as he was about to close the door Derek spoke.

"**Tell your friend that he should be careful."** Scott blinked. Who was Derek speaking about but then he looked from Derek to Stiles and then frowned.

"**You mean Stiles…"** There was no secret that Derek thought Stiles was weak so he needed more protection, but Scott saw that Stiles was a reliable and pretty strong guy. Derek didn't say anything, just had a stern face, like normal. Scott huffed, **"Stiles may be a human Derek, but that does not mean he is weak."** He slammed the door hard and then looked through the window. **"Don't forget he's saved your ass a couple of times as well."** Scott turned and stormed off towards Stiles leaving Derek to glare before he fixed his sunglasses before taking off in his car.

Scott came up to Stiles who smiled brightly.

"**Hey Buddy~"** he said drawing out the last word. Scott just wanted to shove him. To tell him to knock it off.

"**Shut up Stiles… you know I wouldn't leave you hanging on purpose. Derek didn't give me a choice."** Stiles rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"**Yeah yeah I know… Sourwolf has you wrapped around his little finger."** Scott glared at him.

"**Stiles-"** he began but Stiles's mouth had started.

"**Oh wait that's Allison… right!"** Scott bristled and his eyes began to change color but Stiles put up his hands defensively. **"Okay, okay…. calm yourself Scott, I was messing with you."** He picked up one of the two backpacks that were on the ground and pushed it into Scott's chest. **"Here I brought this to you… can't go to school without it."** Scott calmed down and sighed.

"**Thanks Stiles…"** Stiles just shrugged.

"**Hey, what's best buds for? You know I got your back, Scott."** They both slung their backpacks over their shoulders and walked into the school building. **"So what does that sourwolf have to say, would he let you… you know skip the training?"** Scott ran his hand through his hair.

"**We didn't get to talk about it…"** Stiles stared at Scott and pouted.

"**Come on Scott!" Stiles almost seemed to whine. "I need you man… I can't…"** he looked around for a second. **"I can't shop for Lydia alone… I need you." **Scott did not understand why he had to go.

"**Stiles… there is something more important then Lydia's birthday."** Stiles gave Scott a scandalous look.

"**What's more important than Lydia?"** he said in his spazy manner. Scott paused making Stiles stop. **"Scott?"**

"**An appearance of a new pack is more important."** Scott said with concern. Stiles blinked in shock. **"What? A… a new pack? Here? Really?!"** Scott wanted to put his hand over Stiles mouth but he did not.

"**Yeah… they seem to have gotten pretty far too**…" Stiles ran his hand over his head.

"**Oh man… this is big I mean… really REALLY big!"** Scott stared blankly at his sporadic friend. He was looking around as though there was an answer in the crowded halls. **"What does Derek think of it, should we be worried?" **Scott made a face and they both stopped at their lockers. **"Derek says it's a small pack… they were running in fear."** Stiles paused as he was unlocking his locker.

"**Fear? Like maybe a pack running from hunters?"** Scott shrugged, **"It could be even another pack chasing them out, Stiles."** He opened his locker and put a few books in and grabbed out one book he had forgotten over the night. **"But he does think we need to be careful."** He did not pin being careful to Stiles because he knew that Stiles would be offended and with Derek… he would take it as Derek seeing him as weak.

Stiles blinked.

"**So what should I keep an eye out for?"** The bell rang and both boys looked up.

"**They are small and they are frightened… so if you happen upon one of their pack members don't and I mean DON'T do anything stupid because they are most likely running on pure survivor instinct."** Stiles nodded and shut his locker too.

"**God it."** He said. **"Should I… you know spread the word to the oth-"** Scott shook his head.

"**No… they have already heard me."** As he said this Isaac and Boyd passed them a smile on their faces and both saw. Stiles smacked his head as though he was reminded of something he had forgotten.

"**Oh right how could I forget the wolf senses you all share?"** Scott chuckled and shoved his friend lightly before they rushed to get to class.

-_**Driving Home**_-

The two teens came out with the stream of other teens coming out at the end school day.

"**Hey Scott, do you need a-"** a honk caught both of their attention and the familiar sleek black car pulled up. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica passed them and went straight to the car. The driver side window came down and low and behold Derek was there. Derek did not need to say anything. Scott looked at Stiles, apologetically but Stiles shrugged and waved Scott off. **"No… nah it is okay go on, do your werewolf business."** Scott was about to open his mouth to protect but Derek honked the horn again and Scott frowned.

"**See you around Stiles… I'll call you later**." Scott said as he made his way to the car, leaving Stiles sanding there like a kicked puppy.

"**Yeah… talk to you later!"** he called. He waved and stood there as the car drove off. **"Bye…"** he said softly and sighed as he turned and walked slowly to his own car, tossing his backpack in the passenger side seat before pulling himself into the car.

However, as he started up his car, he did not notice golden eyes watching him, listening, hearing his disappointment. Those eyes disappeared as Stiles's car pulled out and drove off. He sighed as he thought about what he was supposed to do by himself. These days he had been hanging out with himself. He missed being with his buddy, he missed being needed. He knew he was needed but… there were long days that he felt useless. Useless because he was human… just a human and Derek was always on his case about staying out of things. He was driving, eyes on the road and everything, but his mind was somewhere else. Stiles head was floating around in depression and loneliness. He wanted to so badly to just call Scott and speak to him about it… but he knew he should not. If he interrupted the Sourwolf he would never hear the end of it.

Stiles paused at a stop sign he was not paying any attention so he did not see the man who began to cross but Stiles stepped on the gas and hit the man, luckily he was only drifting forward but the person who got it was on the ground and Stiles stared startled and completely shocked.

"**Oh shit… Oh shit oh shit ohshtohshit…. Oh god Ohshit!"** he continued to splutter out as he yanked his car door opened and flared and struggled to get out of the car. When he managed to get out of his car, he nearly fell to the ground but caught himself. **"He-hey…"** he called out seeing a hand next to his wheel. **"He-hey are you… are you okay?"** Stiles went to see the damage and saw that the man was… possibly a couple years older than he was. He had ripped up blue jeans and a button up pattern shirt. He had somewhat shaggy dirty blond hair and his skin had seen some sun. Stiles was worried that he had hurt him bad. **"Oh shit I can't-"**

"**Nnh…"** Stiles blinked at the noise and then the young man opened his eyes slowly. **"Wha-"**

"**Oh thank god!"** Stiles nearly cried as he fell to his knees in front of the other who was sprawled out on the street. He was so relieved to know that this man was okay. **"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you until- I… it… I'm an idiot."** Stiles fumbled over his words as he checked the man out as he struggled to his hands and knees. **"I'm sorry I really-are you okay- should I… call an ambulance?"** At this suggestion and as Stiles pulls out his phone the man coughs and spoke horsley.

"**No… No please… no ambulance I'm… Okay… just a bit… shaken."** Stiles frowned and turned off his phone again.

"**Are you… sure?"** He said as the man's hand shot up towards him and Stiles took it hoisting him up.

"**Yeah.. Yeah I'm… okay."** After being on his feet the man staggers and falls into Stiles.

"**Woh careful."** Stiles said holding up the older male who was taller than Stiles just by a couple of inches.

"**So-Sorry…"** Stiles shakes his head and sighed.

"**I think you got it all backwards dude. I hit you with my car… I should be apologizing."** The man chuckled and shutters against Stiles. **"Are you sure you don't want a-"**

"**Yes…"** Stiles frowned, knowing he could not just leave this man by himself.

"**Well… I don't know what you were doing in the forest…"** the look in the guy's eyes, it was like worry and panic but Stiles smiles at him. **"But I don't judge or care… though I can't leave you here… Especially after I hit you… So… I guess I have no choice but to take you home… at least for one night." **The man seemed hesitant with that but with Stiles being so jumpy and smiley the man finally agrees.

Stiles helps the man into his car and gets in himself before he began to drive off again. **"I'm Vance…"** remarked the man which startles Stiles who looks over for a moment, confused before he realized how impolite he was being.

"**Oh yeah uh I'm Stiles Stiles Stilinkis" **he states.

"**Nice to meet you."** Remarked Vance as he smiles at Stiles who cannot help but think that he has a great smile. Stiles smiles back charmed by Vance.

Getting to his house, Stiles insists that he help Vance to the house. At first he refuses but when he took one step away from the car he fell into Stiles again and Stiles just grinned, as though saying _'Told you so'_. Vance huffed and allowed the younger male to assist him to the house. After getting to the door, Stiles opened it and went in with an arm around Vance's back and with Vance's arm over his shoulder.

"**Thanks… You're kind, considering your letting a complete stranger into your home**." Stiles scuffed and shrugged it off.

"**Don't worry about it."** Stiles was used to it considering that he had Derek coming in all of the time, scaring him each time… also slamming him against the wall. **"It's all I can do since I hit you with my car…"** reminding him that he had to check Vance better. **"Let me check you please. I need to make sure you're really okay…"** he put a hand up when Vance started to protest. **"Please… I just need to check… I may have not hit you hard but there still be a possibility that I may have hurt you."** Vance sighed and gave in getting help up the stairs to Stiles room where he sat on the desk chair while Stiles got out a first aid kit just in case.

He sat down on his bed the first aid kit in his lap. **"Alright… you can keep the shirt on just lift- yeah okay…"** Stiles leaned forward to look at the damage, there was some scraping and he could tell that there would be a very bad bruise. **"Shitty man… it looks like it is going to be a bad bruise."** Vance hissed lightly when Stiles just wiped away some gravel. **"Sorry."** Stiles said glancing up at him. **"It'll just need a cold compress to settle the bruise."** Stiles said as he opened up the first aid box and pulled out large packets. He pulled one apart from the others and ripped it open with his teeth before taking the patch out. Stiles pealed back the cover and then looked at Vance. **"May hurt a little."** He said as he leaned in and pressed the patch on top of the bruise. Vance yelped and yanked back but the patch had already been placed. Vance looked askance at Stiles who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I did warn you."

"**Like hell you did."** He claimed. **"That was more than a **_**'little'**_**… more like a fucking swarm of bees!"** Vance heaved a sigh but then relaxed more when he felt the cold working on his skin. He drooped. **"I… thanks… I know you hit me with your car but… thanks for taking me in." **Stiles just grinned stupidly.  
**"No problem!"**

-_**Next Day**_-

Stiles sighed as he parked his car. He pulled on his backpack before getting out and found Scott running up to him. He looked relieved to see him. He was going to open his mouth to say something but… Scott started first in a worried voice, which caught Stiles's attention.

"**Dude, what happened to you last night?"** Stiles blinked.

"**What do you mean?"** Stiles piped out as they began to walk to the school Scott huffed.

"I tried calling you after the meeting... to apologize and tell you what was going on, but you didn't pick up."

"**Oh… I guess I was more busy then I thought… I-"** Scott turned to him.

"**I called fifteen different times Stiles."** He seemed truly concerned, which made Stiles blink in confusion.

"**Dude really?"** Scott nodded and Stiles made a face.

"**Sorry, I'll keep my phone on and close to me next time."** Scort seemed to be somewhat satisfied by that answer but then came the other part.

"**But you didn't answer my other question Stiles… What caused you to not answer your phone?"** Stiles paused as they were about to go in, Stiles turned and sighed. **"I… you can't tell anyone…" **remarked Stiles with a frown. Scott frowned and his eyebrows knitted together. **"I was driving home yesterday and-"** he was about to tell him that he had run into someone on the road, literally but the bell rang and everyone began to scramble to class.

"**Tell me after class."** Scott said as he began to job towards his first class. He paused at the door and looked at Stiles who was still standing there. **"And Stiles don't forget!"** he said, he was going to see why his best friend had not answered him last night if it was the last thing he did. **"McCall! Get your ass in here!"** yelled Scott's teacher making him scrambled into the classroom while the teacher slammed the door shut. Stiles just sighed and went to his class. Because of all the times he had been late the teen got detention. He wanted to smack himself over the head with his books.

While school was going on Stiles couldn't help but think of what had happened the previous night. With nearly running a man over last night, to taking him home for first aid, and somehow becoming friends in that short time span. Stiles had to explain things to his dad, telling him he was a new friend of his that he ran into today, quite literally but Stiles did not mention that to his dad. Instead he said that Vance would be spending the night. His dad just smiled at him and they said their goodnights. Vance was stunned to have found out that Stiles's dad was the sheriff but Stiles just laughed it off.

"_**Yeah you would think I would be more popular because of that."**_ Vance had watched Stiles laugh and questioned him about it.

"_**You're not popular?"**_ he had asked making Stiles pause. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"_**Nah dude I'm to… well I'm just… you see… that's… I'm just… uh well I'm just… me." **_Stiles shrugged it off but Vance did not understand. He could not understand why Stiles thought it was okay to belittle himself like he was doing, but Stiles didn't seem himself belittling himself.

"_**That doesn't make sense."**_ Stiles waved him off.

"_**Doesn't matter dude, really. All that matters is that I have a great group of friends. So I don't care actually."**_ He said and that seemed to make Vance lighten up.

The conversation dwindled after that but they still spoke a lot. It was well into the early hours of the next day before they had actually gotten in bed. Stiles did not care about sleeping on the floor but Vance insisted that they at least share the bed. So they slept with their backs to each other, the side that had been hurt nestled carefully against the mattress. When Stiles woke up, the two had somehow gotten all tangled up in their limbs. Awkwardly he attempted to get up to take a shower, but the movement startled Vance awake too. After they got showers and Stiles checked the bruise which was an ugly shade but would have been worse without that patch, Vance and Stiles went down to eat breakfast that consisted of cereal and a cup of orange juice. When his dad attempted to sneak out some unhealthy snacks Stiles was on him right away and switched the container. When his dad had left Vance smiled.

"_**You really love your old man."**_ Stiles looked at the male and smiled.

"_**Of course, who else will be there to help him out when I'm not around?"**_ he said with a goofy grin which got him a small shove. After that Stiles drove Vance to the edge of the woods where Vance got out. When Stiles was about to drive off Vance said one more thing.

"_**I'll see you around?"**_ he asked and Stiles smiled happily.

"_**Hopefully not like last night!"**_ he said and Vance laughed while waving him off.

Stiles sighed as he heard the bell for Lunch… he did not have time to think what had happened to his other classes and how he had gotten through them. He stood up and sighed, going straight to his locker. He was just about to turn around when he heard Jackson's voice.

"**What's gotten your full attention, Stiles? It must be a girl considering you were just ignoring your **_**bestest**_** friend."** Stiles frowned and was about to move away but Jackson got into his face. **"Is it?"**

"**What are you talking about?"** Stiles asked a little more snippy then he had meant it to be. Jackson snorted,

"**Are you stupid Stilkisi, is it a girl that has your full attention or are you going to be wondering through school like a dazed deer all day?"** Stiles titled his head opening his mouth to speak, but before he could Scott was right next to him pulling Jackson away.

"**Leave him alone, Jackson."** He said with a low growl.

"**Just trying to help out."** Said Jackson as he tugged his jacket a little, straightening it up a little **"I'll remember not to do that again."** Scott huffed as Jackson strolled off and was met by Lydia who caught Stiles attention but Scott got in his way.

"**Dude I'm seriously worried for you, what's gotten into you?"** Stiles blinked at his friend. **"I'll tell you at lunch."** He stated as they began to walk to the crowded lunch area.

Stiles had hoped he could just speak to Scott but Isaac, Erica, Boyd Jackson and Lydia were all at the table.

"**When I said I would tell you… I didn't mean all of them too."** Scott forward his brows.

"**Come on Stiles… They'll over hear it anyway."** Stiles leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh.

"**Well maybe, but I rather 'forget' about their wolfy senses and imagine that I'm telling ONLY you."** He stated. Scott looked at the rest who seemed to be planted in their chairs.

"… **Guys…"** Scott began but no one seemed to want to move. But staring at them long enough one by one began to leave, first it was Boyd followed by Isaac, Jackson and then Lydia. But Erica seemed to be rooted to her spot. Her arms crossed over her supple bosom. She was glaring at Stiles. He frowned.

"**You can listen four tables down… jeez I just don't want a crowd."** Her glare became darker but she huffed and let the chair screech as she got up before joining Boyd and Isaac. When they were all gone Scott turned to Stiles.

"**So…?"** Stiles sighed.

"**Well… I met someone last night-" ** Stiles started.

16


End file.
